


Almost Everything Changes

by SuperNerdyGeek



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNerdyGeek/pseuds/SuperNerdyGeek
Summary: Even after the biggest change, something stays the same.





	Almost Everything Changes

“Hello. How are you? Well, I hope. Happy and healthy, I hope. I just thought I’d pop by and say… Hello”. 

A few minutes passed by, with no response to The Doctors words, which wasn’t entirely surprising seeing as there was nobody around for miles.

But then it was always quiet there. No voices or the calls of animals, even the water cascaded back and forth in tranquility. For good and for worse, this was a place of silent contemplations and sorrowful endings. 

“Well. So yeah, it’s me but with another new face. Not as daft, handsome, raggedy or angry looking as the last few though. I think this one is a bit brilliant”. 

The Doctor noticed a slight tinge of vanity in her own voice. She thoroughly enjoyed it. 

“I’ve actually gotten myself a lot of new things. I did lose something after thousands of years and I tell you what, it’s been a learning experience that one”.

The sun was slowly waning on the horizon, the blue of the sky being seeped into by the oranges and reds of a spectacular sunset as the night spread over its day. For somewhere that had memories of agonising loss, it could be truly beautiful there.

“So what else is there…? Kidneys! I’ve got newer kidneys! Colours so much better than the last ones, they were just blah”. 

She stretched out her arms and rolled her shoulders, sighing as her muscles eased their stiffness. She wasn’t really used to sitting for any real length of time. It was used to running towards and away from things. All of her lives had been that way. Well maybe except the old one, the first Doctor. Didn’t really run at his age. Other than that instance, the rest had been either swift or reasonably nimble.

But there was one thing that all the lives had never been. 

“Still not ginger. I’m losing hope now. How is it I can get furious eyebrows or a mega-chin but can’t be ginger?” 

The Doctor was slowly feeling the discomfort of the cold sand beneath her, even through her long coat. It was a gentle signal of an exit cue. She got to her feet and dusted herself off.

“You’d like the hair though. It’s kind of like yours…”

Closing her eyes, she breathed out long and slow, a familiar sadness descending upon her.

_Quite right too..._

The creeping darkness reflected the pain in her hearts as memories of hurt played out in her mind.

_If it’s my last chance to say it…_

“I miss you. That has never changed. It will never change”.

The Doctor opened her teary eyes.

“Nothing can ever regenerate away that I love…”

She stopped short of the last word, capturing the truth from being spoken. It was never spoken. Would never be spoken. 

There wasn’t the time to say it.

There was never the right time to say it.

It would only ever be felt.

For all of her lives.


End file.
